The Life of a Rose
by AznxAngel
Summary: A new girl enters the lives of the boys. She falls for Heero, not knowing everything about him. Misunderstandings, mixed feelings, blooming relationships, tragedy and death. The summary sucks but the story is pretty good. Give me lots of comments!
1. Starting New

Hey this is a new story with myself encorperated into it. I all hope you enjoy it.!  
  
  
  
Light streamed through the peach color curtains staining the cool linen sheets a soft orange. School was about to start in an hour and I dreaded the sound of my alarm going off. I didn't feel like hearing it. I had just finished unpacking last night and the next day I had school. I moved to Pennsylvania from New Jersey. I lived in a small town in Bergen county. I was just an average student amoung the hundreds of others out there. Honestly I was afraid of waking up to see the sun and my new home. I opened my eyes hoping to see my old room but instead I find pale pink walls and yellow carpeting. I forced myself to get up and walk down the long hallway to the bathroom.   
  
I finished my invigorating shower and wrapped my soaking hair in a warm towel from the closet. I headed back to my room to pick out my outfit. I rumaged through everything and failed to find the perfect outfit for first day. I was exhausted from that sudden outburst and so decided to throw away the idea of impressing anyone. I have had enough of that. All of my life, my parents have expected so much from me. Coming from a rich family I had everything and hated having it. I finally decided to wear a pair of dark blue jeans faded at the knees and a white tank top with a rose at the end of one of the straps. I made that shirt when I was in 7th grade and I still wear it. I loved it. I pulled my hair out of my towel and lightly tossed my hair until it was damp and brushed it out. I sat in front of my vanity looking back at myself. I saw black hair that went past my shoulders a good 5 inches. My bangs rested lightly to the side covering my left eye. I am all Korean. My mother and father lived in Korea until they decided that America would bound me to more opportunities. They moved with my two older sisters, who are now in college, and moved here. I speak the language fluently having learned at a young age. I blow dried my hair and put on light chapstick and took my backpack and headed downstairs. I saw my mother lightly dozing off on the couch as she waited for me to leave. I gave her a small nudge and smiled as she got up.  
  
"Good morning mom. You seem pretty tired, stay up late watching movies again?" My mother only yawned. My mother is a movie fanatic along with tv dramas. She loves the perfect love stories in the movies. She once said she'd give up all of her belongings only to be with a man like Shane West from A Walk to Remember. I had laughed when I heard that. It's really sad though, my mother loves my dad but the love grew out of their reach as years of hard work slipped by. She resented him but yet she did eveything for him. I guess you could say they really are in love. No matter how many fights they have they still seem to find a way back to each other. I guess that's real love.   
  
Back to today, well my mother and I went into our car and she turned out of our driveway and took a right onto a buisy street. The houses around me are beautiful. They all have wooden porches and lots of trees with changing leaves. The sun was hanging right above us and we were passing by kids walking to school. I began feeling alittle uneasy knowing that school was close by. My mom took a final turn and I saw a large sign painted in blue and gold. Valley High. I squeezed my bag tighter to myself. She pulled in smack dab in the middle front of the school. Kids that hung around the front doors stopped to look at the car she chose to drive me in and stared at me with evil eyes. I guess coming here in a convertible would make people think things about me. I felt stupid and embarassed yet somehow I got myself to get out of the car. I walked by a peculiar looking group of kids. There five guys just standing around. A boy laughing till the brink of tears had long brown hair in a tight braid he seemed so bright and lively. The boy that was talking with him was blonde with big bright blue eyes. He conversed with the one with a braid and one boy who was distinctly asian. I looked over more to the side and found two boys that stood leaning against the glass doors. Both had brown hair but totally different styles one boy had his hair covering his eye and the other just had totally untamable hair. The one with messy hair looked up at me and we met eyes. I almost forgot where I was. I thought he had an asian heritage so I was expecting brown eyes but instead I was met with the steady gaze of cobalt blue eyes. I blushed furiously but I couldn't look away, his eyes were too amazing. My daze was interupted when I heard a cat call. I turned around to find a dumb football jock coming my way. He had four friends with him and they came to a stop in front of me.   
  
"You new? I know, here I'll tell you what, I'll make some room in my tight schedule and give you a tour of the school, around town and my room," he said as he wrapped his arm around me waist. I went into shock. This boar that he could touch me? I shoved his arm off of my waist and then he seemed surprised. He tossled his hair and looked at one of his friends. He repeated his move as I repeated mine. I began walking away when I felt him grab me from behind. I kicked him blindly missing his crotch and instead slamming into his stomach. I loosened myself from his grip and fell on the ground wheezing. I swallowed dryly and turned my heads toward the jerk. He staggered as he stood straight. He looked me in the eye and raised his fist. I closed my eyes tightly waiting for him to strike but I never felt it. I looked around and found the boy with messy hair punch the punk square on the nose. The strange boy with bangs slammed the other two jocks' heads together as I heard a loud crack. I cringed and saw that the chocolate haired boy had broken the other boy's nose. A teacher came out screaming insanities. He dragged the asian boy and mustard brown haired boy into the main office with the dumb jock close behind. I stood motionless for a minute before picking up the books that I had dropped. I brushed the dust off them and looked around, the big hysteria had created an audience but was soon broken up by two boys. The boy who had a braid that was talking a minute ago came by me and stuck his hand out.  
"Hey I'm Duo Maxwell, and that guy who just saved your ass is Heero Yuy. He doesn't do that just on impulse so you'd better thank him later. From the looks of it, your new aren't ya?" I nodded slowly and he smiled.  
"My name is Monica. Monica Kim to be exact. I moved here from New Jersey a good four hour car ride." He laughed full heartedly. I couldn't help but smile, but that quickly changed when another young fellow seemed to have whizzed in with a serious face of anger. I cleared my throat and regained my composure. He looked me straight in the eye and said flatly, "You're weak."  
"Excuse me?" I asked.  
"Let me say that louder, YOU'RE WEAK. Plain and simple." he retorted.  
"Well yes I heard you fine the first time. I just want to know why you're telling me this." I said crossing my arms. The guy had the nerve to say that on a first appearance. I just kept my cool waiting for him to answer.  
"You didn't keep yourself from being hastled by that guy." I realized that he was just asking for me to protect myself better. I was surprised and made an "o" with my mouth feeling a little embarrassed. I was thinking about that Heero character when another thought hit my mind.   
"Who was the other kid? The one with his eye covering his eye?" I asked in a serious yet fond tone. A lemon blonde stepped in and answered my question.  
"He's Trowa Barton. He's been my best friend since I can remember." I made a confused face as we all stood in silence. "OH, I'm sorry. Where have I put my manners? My name is Quatre Raberba Winner. Only son of Winner Corperations. Nice to meet you" he ansered sticking his hand out. I shook it vigorously.  
"And you are?" I said looking at the asian boy. He looked at the tree tops while he answered.  
"Wufei Chang of the Dragon Clan." I nodded my head in slight amusement. They all led me to the main office where I would check in. As I entered the office, I passed a row of chairs with three of them occupied. I saw the jock with his face battered while a nurse tended to him. Across from him was Heero and the mysterious Trowa. I smiled lightly at Heero and Trowa. Heero averted his attention somewhere else while Trowa nodded in acknowledgment that I was there. I smiled wider as I blushed. I wasn't aware at first but Trowa laughed softly and I turned away. A female teacher walked in with her newly pressed dress shirt and pin striped skirt.  
"Hello hunny! My name is Ms. Nicolasen. If you have any trouble with anything just tell me and I will make every arrangement possible to make your life easier." she smiled.  
"Thank you." She led me to another room where I got my schedule I took a good run through it. All honors as usual. I hated those classes. Even those were boring. I sighed loudly and left the main office and entered the hallway just to be swept away by a mob of students. I was shorter than most of these giants. I was almost trampled until I felt someone pick me up from behind. It was Duo. He held me on his shoulders and took me to my first class. Amazingly he and all of his buds were in my class too. I laughed when he put me down in a random seat in the back. He set his bag on his seat next to mine while Wufei took a seat in front of him. Quatre sat in front of me and Trowa and Heero entered as the class began settling down. Trowa had his bag in one hand and smiled as he made his way towards me. Heero had slung his over his shoulder carelessly he took a seat diagnal from me behind the row I was in. Trowa sat to my right and the teacher entered as the bell rang. She introduced herself and the course.   
I spent most of my morning introducing myself to the classes I had. To my surprise Duo, Trowa, Heero and I shared most of the classes. I found it uncomfortable and hard to concentrate in class with Trowa watching me every second. I found Trowa to be very attractive. He was athletic, smart and very handsome as well as sweet. I couldn't get my head out of the clouds until one day during the second week of school Duo invited me to come over. He was throwing a small get together with everyone at his house. I was excited, the first get together since I had moved and it was with my favorite gang. After Duo had invited me I met the crew at the student parking lot after school was over. I was surprised to see that they all had their own mode of trasportation leaving me out. I was the only one without a vehicle. My parents figure I won't need one until college.  
"So princess who would you like to go with?" Duo said opening his car door. Duo was all sporty. He had a Tiburon in glossy black with white racing stripes. From the look of the car he probably speeds. I'm not a real fan for that kind of racing and moved to look at the next car. Quatre had a Jeep Liberty and Wufei hitched a ride with him because they lived on the same street. I stood there troubled between Trowa and Heero. Heero had a motorcycle while Trowa rode a sleek BMW in black. I didn't want to make it obvious that I liked Trowa. I really did. I was about to make my move to Heero when I saw a honey blonde hop on the back seat of his motorcycle. Confused I looked at Trowa. He leaned in close to my ear and answered, "She's Heero's friend." I nodded and looked at him about to ask him if he could drive me.  
"You can come with me" he answered even before I asked. He gently put my hand in his and tugged me lightly to his car. He opened the door and I stepped in sitting down waiting for him to enter. I looked out the window to see Maxwell smirk and hoot as Trowa shut the door. I blushed more at Duo's reation to my decision. He waved as he oepend his car door. Trowa started his engine and backed out of the parking space and turned into the street that was beginning to fill up with traffic. We passed by some streets that I were alien to and turned into a dead end street. The street curved into a circle of houses. All three of the cars rolled to a hault out on the street and in Duo's driveway with the exception of Heero's bike which was parked in the garage. The honey blonde girl took her helmet off and tossed her hair aside. She was very pretty with a slim fitting body. Her hair was long cascading to the beginning of her waist line. Her eyes were very bright and cheery. The color was dazzling aquamarine. She was gorgeous. Me. I was plain compaired to her. I sighed heavily as Duo took both of us girls by the shoulders and led us into the house. The house was beautiful and guessing from all the victorian style furniture his family liked things to be antique. I was thinking that we'd be led to his room but instead he led us out the back door onto a cement patio with a huge pool. I was confused but excited non the less.  
"Duo you never told me it was a pool party!" I said putting my hands on my waist. His smile was wiped away in a moment of confusion.  
"I didn't tell you!? OH no princess! What are we going to do?! No worries...my older sister left most of her stuff here after she left for college so your welcome to wear any of her bathing suits." He said. "Hey Trowa can you show her to my sister's room?" Trowa came up silently behind me smiling and took me to his sister's room.   
"So how's school for you?" Trowa asked while opening the door for me. I stepped in and answered right back.  
"It's pretty good. I'm just really glad I have all of you around. I'm not making friends very fast." I opened a random draw and found only two articles of clothing. I sighed and picked up one to sight. I gasped. All it was, was a flimsy two piece bathing suit with a plunging line on the top that seemed to be way too revealing to me. "I can't wear this!" I gawked. Trowa smirked, "Yes you can. I'll see you outside in a bit." With that he shut the door and left me to change. I stood there staring at the bathing suit in horror. I almost had a heart attack as I actually slipped it on. It was a perfect fit but still too showy for my taste. I stepped out into the hallway shivering. The weather was hot for an autumn day so the air conditioning was freezing the house. I went down the long staircase and stood in front of the screened back door. I saw that everyone was already to swim and so I felt stupid walking out wearing a bikini. The blonde girl was standing around and flirting with Trowa. My heart contracted when I saw Trowa laugh and teasingly pick her up to throw her in the pool. I couldn't watch as I felt myself become jealous. I turned around to change and leave when I slammed into a hard body. I took a step back and saw that my gaze had stopped on Heero. He was clad only in black swimming trunks. His body was beautifully sculpted and hard as a rock. I blushed furiously and he smiled. I almost died right there. Of all the days I had known him, he never once smiled. His smile turned into a look of mischief and I tried to walk briskly past him when I felt his arm snake around my waist and hoist me up onto his shouler. I screamed in fright as he opened the door and held me.  
"Heero what are you doing!" I said hitting his back. He laughed and answered.  
"I thought you changed to swim. So well let's get wet!"  
"Heero no! No!! Not yet!" I squealed. He rolled his eyes and let me down. I stood there straightening myself. I looked up and frowned when I saw that Trowa was holding the girl around her waist and she was just beautiful as she always was. I looked down at my feet when I heard the light pat of her feet drawing near. She stopped right in front of me and cheerfully introduced herself.  
"Hey I'm Relena!" I looked up to see her brightly smiling with the rays of sunlight highlighting her gold hair. She politely stuck her hand out. I shook it lightly in response and answered, "I'm Monica."  
"I know. Heero talks about you all the time." I felt my face light up and so I turned me head only to go face to face with Heero. I was taken by surprise and so took two steps back. I took one more step back loosing my balance. I was paniced and so grabbed onto Heero's arm and out of instinct he hugged me holding my body to his. We fell into the pool together. My nose burned as I sucked water in, filling my lungs with water. I opened my eyes to see bubbles all around me as I was blowing them through my mouth. I was running out of air and I didn't see Heero so I began swimming towards the surface when I felt arms wrap around my waist and pull me quickly to the surface. When I hit open air I inhaled air gratefully.  
"Easy there, if you take in air too quickly your lungs will hurt more later. Breath in slowly," I turned my head to see Heero speaking to me. He was dripping wet plastering his locks to his face. He sat on the concrete next to me. I drew my legs to my chest and sat there in silence.  
"Hey hun you okay? Was Heero's face that scary? I mean the guy is serious but I didnt' think he could scare the living daylights out of ya!" Duo laughed as he rubbed my back. I looked at him blankly wiping the dripping water off my face. Looking at Heero who was sitting next to me I felt an uncomfortable blush coming up my face. So I casually walked over to a lawn chair grabbing the dry towel laying there in the process. I started drying myself when Heero came and sat next to me. We both watch the guys play energetically in the water acting as if the past events hadn't effected anyone.  
"You know, you seem to have a thing with bumping into people" Heero said smirking.  
"Well, I don't. It's just that you keep popping out of no where." I answered. I tried hard to avoid his gaze but when I would glance at him our eyes would meet and I hunched over lower cowering.  
"So....." He began.  
"So...what?" I finished. By this time I was tired of avoiding his eyes so I sat looking at him to his face to talk to him. "Um...let's see...what do you do on spare time?" I asked putting my feet on the chair.  
"Well, I practice shooting."  
"A gun?" I asked swallowing hard.  
"That and I practice archery." He started cracking his knuckles before continuing. "I used to go military school. We learned alot about marksmanship. The guys went to school with me actually."  
"Really? I can't imagine Quatre going to millitary school." I said. "Hm...so what else is on your mind?"  
"You."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N:  
AznxAngel / Monica: Hey guys...how do you like it? Monica the OC is me!!!!!! YEY! I get to fall in love with Heero!  
  
Heero: *groan*  
  
::SMACK::  
  
Heero: Crazy girl!  
  
Monica: I love you Heero  
  
Heero: I'll kill you.  
  
Monica: Funny, I could delete you all together or be merciful and just torture you for a while OR I could be a sadistic bitch and shoot you with your own precious gun.  
  
Heero: *whimpers* ::rubs gun:: *mumble*  
  
Monica: What was that?  
  
Heero: I love you too.  
  
Monica: WOOHOO! 


	2. Pasts Wiped Clean

-I looked at Heero in disbelief. I had never really had an admirerer who really respected me and liked me for being me. I sat in silence until I felt like I would go insane until Duo had casually walked to us.  
-"So how are the love birds doing?" I felt my eyes darting from tree to tree and cloud to cloud desperately trying to keep that thought out of my head. Duo laughed at my current state. "Monica, look at me! You're acting like you have ADD or something hunny!" I offered him a smile as I shrugged. "Well we're all gonna go inside and dry off. Yah know and do the usual. We'll grab a bite to eat and go out for a spin at the park." He extended his hand to me lifting me to my feet while giving his famous wink to Heero.   
-When we entered the living room everyone had situated themselves on the couches talking loudly over cups of lemonade and cookies. Duo pulled up a chair from the dinning room but I waved my hand dissmissing it. I'd rather stand on my two feet. "So you guys want to go for a spin? Well the weather is nice so let's go before the sunsets people!" When I turned my back to them heading to the garage, I failed to see that they all looked at each other in confusion. I opened the garage door and saw a large metal rack holding up seven slightly old looking bicycles. I walked over and pulled a dark red bike out of it's hold and walked it over to the open garage door.   
-"Hey Monica? We ment a spin in our cars." Wufei said scrunching his brow.  
-"Why not? I mean it's a perfectly good day and you can't get half the thrill from the inside of an enclosed car when you could be in the wide open." I said sitting on the seat. I was about to give another reason why we should ride bikes when Heero squeezed through the little crowd and took a bike for himself. The others shrugged and agreed to go with the flow and so grabbed a bike for their own. I smiled triumphantly and sat on the seat and started pedaling. On the way to the park Trowa gave me a very questionable look. He smiled lightly, never keeping his eyes away from mine. I started feeling uncomfortable from his endless gazing. To avert his attention, I sped away full speed towards the bike trails that wound around the park. I looked back to see him catching up to my bicycle. He smiled evily and sped on zooming passed me. I licked my dry lips and pedaled as hard as my skinny and puny legs could take me. I was still a good foot away from his when I started concentrating on the back of his head so much that I sped over a large rock planted in the trail. I gave a loud scream as the bicycle and I went crashing to the earth. My body was crushed under the bike and I could feel a sharp sting throbbing on my knee. All I could do was look up at the sky and wonder how stupid I must have looked just seconds ago. I heard small pebbles being rubbed into the dirt by a dozen pair of wheels. I turned my eyes enough to see the distant clouds of dust from the others rolling in. I hadn't noticed immediately but Trowa was already kneeling besides me. I looked at him with my eyes full of tears that the color of his eyes were just but a blur of green. He carefully untangled my legs from the wheel of the bicycle and layed them flat.  
-"Monica!" I heard someone calling me and I saw it was Duo. I looked at him to smile but because of it the tears started falling and I was beginning to wonder why I was even crying. Soon after I remembered when I felt someone gingerly touch my knee. I shot straight up sitting up supporting myself. The others stood around me with concerned faces even Relena. I saw that it was Heero that touched my leg. He pulled a camoflouge bandana from his back pocket and wrapped it around my knee. I didn't know that it had bled so much. The blood trailed down far enough to almost flow over my ankle. I frowned when I noticed that Trowa was talking to Relena. Even if it was just to tell her about what just happened. Heero stretched his hand to lift me to my feet. The moment of silence was quite awkward until Duo put a bag of bread in front of my face. I smiled taking the loaf of Wonder bread into my hands. We walked to the lake's edge and distributed slices of bread between each other. I finished giving out bread when I saw Duo take a large bite of bread.  
-"Duo! That's for the ducks!" I said shaking my head.  
-"Well it's not fair if they get all of it I'm hungry too." He said pouting his lip.  
-"If your that hungry I'll treat everyone to dinner. How does that sound? Pizza sound good?" I laughed when Duo nodded his head vigorously. I looked back to the lake as I began tearing the bread and tossing them to the ducks. They gathered in a frenzy eating every last crumb. When I had none left I joined Wufei in the playground. He sat in the grass to meditate while I sat on the swing set. Trowa and Relena stayed by the waters speaking of politics and things I wasn't really interested in while Duo held on for dear life on the spinning wheel. Heero spun it mercilessly while Quatre sat on a park bench laughing at the sight. I smiled lightly seeing the joy on everyone's face. The thought of them brought me back to Trowa and Relena. I stared in awe at her. How pretty she was and how handsome Trowa was. It was a match made in heaven. I lowered my eyes when I heard the soft patting of a pair of feet tracking towards me. I looked up shielding my eyes with my hand. At that moment Heero looked so angelic. The sunlight protruding through the trees framed his face tinting it gold. All he ever was since I got here was kind to me. I never really showed him how much I appreciated it but after his confession of his true feelings I just never had the courage to get close to him. I was afraid....scared because I didn't feel the same way to him. He lifted his hand and held onto the chain of the swing. I swayed here and there until I stopped moving. I was curious as to why his face was so serious.  
-"Heero is there something wrong?" I asked in silent fear.  
-"Nothing is wrong."I raised an eyebrow out of my own curiosity. He just cocked his head to the side. I looked passed him to see that everyone was heading back onto their bikes. I followed Heero out of the small playground and onto the dirt road again.  
-"So, everyone ready to eat? I'm treating tonight so eat all you want!" I said. Duo clapped his hands shouting, "Monica is the bomb!" I laughed smacking him playfully on the arm.   
  
~*~After Pizza~*~  
  
-I had planned on sleeping over Heero's. It was convenient because he lived alone. Actually, everyone except Relena and I lived alone.They all either had foster parents or had their own place. I always found that to be odd. They all lived on their own fighting battles on their own and just living their life alone in the world. Everyone was invited to stay and I was quite baffled at the thought that all the guys were going to be over with me. I actually had in my gut that something was going to be terribly wrong that night. It did....just something I never could have imagined.  
-"Actually, Princess, everyone is pretty much tired, so we'll have us some fun tomorrow morning so for tonight go to bed and we'll be just fine." Duo said rubbing my arm. I nodded and headed to Heero's guest room. The plain grey colored walls made the room dreary like the mood I was in. I tried brushing off the strong knot in my stomach so I changed into my flanel light blue night gown. The night had exhausted me as well and my thirst drove me to get a drink. I passed by Heero's bedroom when I heard my name being mentioned in an obviously secretive conversation. Just a secret to me.   
-"Heero, I told you we shouldn't have gotten close to Monica. You know as well as all of us that if we did she would get hurt in the end." Heero just looked away with his arms crossed in front of his chest. He looked away out the window. Duo sat on his bed as Quatre stood besides Trowa who was speaking. "You know what White Fang will do to her right? You should have let us end it before it got this far. They've seen us with her. It's too late now, and you know she's in for it." I didn't understand what I was "in for" and what was going to happen to me but it sounded alarming to my ears. I heard the floor boards creek to my right and so I quickly turned my head to see Wufei standing there watching me. I gasped aloud causing Heero's door to swing wide open with Trowa who grabbed my arm pulling me into the room.  
-"How much did you hear?" he questioned coldly. Quatre stepped in before I could answer pulling Trowa's tight grip on my arm away.   
-"Did I miss something? All Iam hearing is about something that is going to alter my life forever and I have a god damned right to know!" I said tossing my hair to the side in anger. I avoided looking any of them in the eye.  
-"You want to know?! DO YOU!" I looked up with fire in my eyes to meet fire. Heero's eyes were exploding with unexplainable emotion. "We're apart of a secret organization. All of us are highly trained and well we could do anything you could imagine. Just name it we do it. We work for the Preventers. They fight invisible criminals, criminals that you could have never thought of because they are so vicious and so well organized that regular police can't handle it, that's when it comes to us." I choked on my breath, it was stuck in my throat.   
-"Very funny." I said. Seeing their dead serious complextions I was afraid out of my mind. "Take me home!" I said running out. I rushed into my room putting everything in my bag. I couldn't see because the strange information was just sinking in and it was taking control of my mind. I walked passed the guys with Heero behind me. I just swung open the door out of rage and slammed the car door shut strapping myself in. Heero slowly began to drive to my house when I started to cry.   
-"Monica?" He asked so calmly I was scared as to how comfortable he is with me knowing this.  
-"What?" I asked looking out the window.  
"Are you okay?" I rolled my eyes as we pulled into the driveway. I blew air out of my mouth and got out of the car. He followed me to the front door. I fumbled with my keys trying to avoid answering his question because I was obviously very upset with the whole situation. I unlocked the door and decided to answer him.  
-"How do you think I feel? I just found out from my closest friends that their whole existence has been a lie! I never really knew any of you! You are just a bunch of psycho teenage cops! Congratulations...you've completely got by me and you fooled me damn well..."I swung open the door, but I couldn't move further. My mouth only dropped open my eyes laid upon the gotesque site of my loving parents laying on the floor in a pool of their own blood. As realization sunk in my eyes began to sting. I dropped to my knees.  
-"Mom?" I called to her, but her form lay still. "Oh God." I took my unsteady hand and reached out to her. Touching her shoulder her body rolled to the side to reveal that she was stabbed right in the heart. I choked back a sob as my intake of air was decreasing as more of the horror was being revealed. I crawled to my father whispering his name in hopes he would rise and hold me one last time. "Daddy? Daddy please get up. GET UP!!!" I yelled. The house was deadly silent, the only noise being my voice resounding in my empty hallways. I started beating his arm with my fists. "WAKE UP DAMNIT! Wake up!" Even though his eyes were in an icy lifeless state, I could see all the good things and sacrifices he made for me. I saw his palm open with a paper sticking out. I stretched open his cold stiff fingers to see a picture of the family. The faces of my parents and two sisters were crossed out while in red ink my face was circled. Anger and an indescribable hatred erupted inside me causing me to scream at the top of my lungs. I squeezed my eyes shut and stood up turning my back on the bloody scene. I felt an arm touch my shoulder. I opened my eyes only to see the distorted figure of Heero standing there. His facial features blurred by the unshed tears that lingered around my eyes. His faced melted into a memory of my father and mother holding my hands lifting me as I skipped. My memory was shut out as soon as the picture of their limp bodies flooded into my mind making me shut my eyes. Rivers ran from my eyes. My heart ached with so much pain it was hard to tell if I was to die in that moment too or if I was to live life in a cruel and pathetic state.   
  
In the state of being alone.   
A/N: How is it? I know it is pretty violent and graphic and sad but that's how the story goes so, just stay with me. I have alot more where that came from and I'm telling you it will be great. Leave lots of comments for me! 


	3. Letting Go

A/N: Hey there people! I know that I haven't update this story in a while but hey~ just keep looking out for it. I promise to finish it, even if it's the last thing I ever do! ^_^ And thank you for all of you who have reviewed. They were a big encouragement.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
I had turned my back on the bloody scene that I had just uncovered and even as I did so, I could feel the love my parents had for me itch at my body to turn around. But I didn't. I ignored the aching in my heart that was trying to get me to face reality. I was reaching into the back of my head for any memories of my family. I saw so many and I wanted to relive them but that image of blood kept coming back, invading my thoughts as if to spite me. I snapped out of my thoughts as I saw Heero uncharacteristically reach out for my hand. I looked at his fingers wrapping around my own hand. They were rough but still flowing with life. They were a healthy tan with blood flowing through his every vein, unlike the lifeless and pale bodies of my loved ones. His hands had warmth, unlike the cold and stiff shoulder I had touched moments ago. My eyebrows scrunched as I could feel a storm of tears come flooding into my eyes. At that moment I held onto Heero's hand. That hand, emitting precious vibrant signs of life. That hand, ulitimately connected to a person who was there for comfort much as my family had been. I traced my eyes over his hand and to his shirt and then to his face. It was funny, I had always remembered how cold and distant his eyes were when we had first met. But now, they had some life to them, although at times I see that bitter cold return to his eyes. I couldn't figure out why, but now knowing he was a soldier, trained to do things unimaginable, I finally understood that a wall existed, blocking him from the same life giving force that was taken away from me that day.   
  
Love.  
  
Heero pulled gently into a hug. I frowned at this, knowing that this was unlike Heero, confirming that all the incidents of that day were indeed reality. I didn't notice that my head was pounding so hard, I guess that the tears that ran from my eyes had distracted me. Heero gave a tight squeeze before pulling away slightly and sliding his hands behind my legs and lifting me into his arms. I didn't want to leave my parents there. I made that clear by trying to protest and walk towards them, but I was drained beyond comprehension. I opened my mouth but only a soft whimper came from behind my lips as I had gently lifted my arm to the bodies on the ground. Heero paused in the door way letting me see them clearly, in the state of death before he closed the door and took me to the car.   
  
After I was situated in the car and buckled in, Heero began driving back to his house. I rested my head on the window and watched the blurs of head lights mix with the green shades from the trees. My thoughts were once again interupted by a sound outside the window. It didn't make me afraid, it was just a gentle pitter patter from the clouds that seemed to be closing in on us. Well, what did I expect? Sunshine? The quiet sounds of the rain drops seemed to grow into a beating of drums. I heard Heero speak but I gave no reply. He said something about his agency cleaning up my house. Something about the cops getting involved. Seeing that he was talking about the cops, he was going back into soldier mode. It confused me how some days he would be so outgoing and full of emotions, like back at the pool. And other times, so distant and cold. I ignored him most of the ride considering I didn't need any more headache causing thoughts.  
  
The car came to a stop and Heero opened the door for me. I took my time getting out. I liked how the rain felt on my skin. It had been a humid day and the rain drops gave warmth to my skin. To my cold,dying skin. Heero glanced a questioning look at me."You ready to go inside?" I just looked at him and slowly nodded before looking up at the sky. The rain drops pelted down on my face and I let the moisture soak me to the bone. Heero was getting impatient. I guess this because he is approaching me again. He scooped me into his arms and carried me to his front door step. He knocked on the door with his foot while looking down on me. I looked up at his face and I smiled weakly. For the first times, I saw him smile fulheartedly.   
  
"Who is it?" I heard a muffled voice call out.  
  
"It's me!" Wufei opened the door. The look of suprise swept through his face before quickly fading. Heero stepped in as Wufei closed the door and the others came into my view.   
  
"Oh dear! What happened Monica?" Quatre asked me. I just looked at him blankly.  
  
Trowa came up to us. "I'll take Monica up to your room. You should get out of those wet clothes." Trowa bent a little to recieve me in his ready arms. I looked up at him giving the same blank stare I had worn on my face since I got in the house.  
  
"Thanks." Heero muttered. As Trowa ascended up the stairs I could hear the others asking what had happened. I found myself in Heero's room. I had never seen it before but it was plain. The walls were a dark evergreen color and it had a king size bed, two lamp stands and a couple of dressers. Trowa sat me on the bed and turned the light on. The humidity must have gotten to the guys because I could feel a draft of cold air coming from the vents. I shivered lightly. Trowa started to open a dresser draw and shuffle around. He grabbed a pair of sweat pants with draw-strings and a plain white t-shirt. He handed me the clothes and disappeared. I waited and Trowa came back in the room with a towel.  
  
"You should get dry. You could get sick if you stay in those clothes. Wait here and I'll bring up some hot tea ok?" I nodded as he closed the door behind him. I pulled my wet shirt over my head and grabbed the white t-shirt. I pulled over myself as I inhaled a breath of air. I smelt Heero. His scent consisted of a musty deoderant and the faint hint of coffee. I smiled lightly before pulling my jeans off and putting the sweats on. The pants and shirt were rather large on me. I looked at myself in the mirror and wanted to laugh at myself. The neck of the shirt was off to the side exposing a shoulder and the pants hung low on my hips. I pulled the draw strings has much as possible before tying it in a tight knot. I waited like Trowa had told me and I decided to wait in the covers.  
  
~*~*~Downstairs in the Kitchen~*~*~  
  
"You're kidding me!" Duo said as he crossed his arms.  
  
"What's going on?" Trowa asked as he entered the kitchen. He leaned against the fridge. He looked at Quatre who had taken a seat at the table and was currently looking downcast at his cup of tea. Wufei stood against a wall with Heero next to him. Duo was sitting on the counter. Wufei broke the silence.  
  
"Heero took Monica home and they found her family dead inside the house. White Fang execution style." He had his eyes closed as he spoke.  
  
"Any other evidence?" Trowa questioned.  
  
"We don't need any more proof. White Fang has been on our asses this whole time and they made their warning." Heero stated flatly.   
  
"Yo~they really caught on too quick. I thought they'd be hiding out somewhere and now they made their kill. And of course the plus side is that they attacked the one person we didn't want to get involved with." Duo said sarcastically. "Damnit."  
  
"We can't do anything but track down White Fang and make them pay for what they did," Quatre said still looking at his tea. Duo and Wufei looked at him as he spoke.  
  
"Revenge is only sweet when it's your own, Quatre" Wufei said pulling out a chair to sit. Quatre looked up at him propping his hand under his chin and inhaling deeply.   
  
"I know. It is our revenge. We brought these deaths upon her and I don't intend on letting White Fang get away with it." Wufei looked down agreeing and feeling a slight twinge of guilt.  
  
  
  
~*~*~Back Upstairs~*~*~  
  
I was lying in Heero's bed and cursiosity kept scratching at me. The last time this happened I found out my friends were people I knew nothing about. I sighed as I pushed the covers of myself. I walked to the door and looked down the stairs. The kitchen cast off a light into the darkened living room and up into the hallway. I heard their voice growing louder as I softly tip toed down the flight of stairs.  
  
"Heero, do you think we should get rid of anything dangerous in the house?" Duo asked jumping off the counter. Everyone looked up at him like he was crazy. "NO! I'm not saying we should get attacked and killed by White Fang and be completely defenseless but I mean Monica is in a very* depressed mood I'm sure." Duo said putting his hands up in emphasis. The group held understanding in their eyes.  
  
"There's no need for that Duo," I said as I revealed myself to the group. I stepped out of the darker framing of the doorway and into the kitchen. "I wouldn't try to kill myself, Duo." I stated putting myself next to Heero.  
  
"Yea I know, but I'm sure you'd be tempted to do something drastic." Duo said in defense.  
  
"I wouldn't. I promise. After seeing what I did today, I realized that the blood flowing through my veins, the pigment in my eyes, the color of my hair, just my whole being is part of my parents. They lived their lives hoping to make mine comfortable and I don't intend on losing the only thing left in my family other than photographs and memories. I wouldn't dare think of losing my life. I know now that it's so precious. The very flesh of my body is their tears, sweat, happiness and legacy left behind. I can't just waste it." I said looking down at my feet. I let my hair fall onto my face to conceal the tears that were welling up in my eyes.   
  
"Well it's getting late. We'll all sleep here tonight and tomorrow we'll all move to Quatre's private estate. I don't think it's safe to stay here in this town anymore." Heero stated.  
  
"What about my stuff? I can't just leave my pictures and family belongings behind!" I said getting closer to Heero.  
  
"Trowa and I will go to your house and get your stuff. You can stay here and wait with the others." With that he pushed me softly out of the kitchen and back up the stairs. Wufei, Duo and Trowa followed behind while Quatre stayed in the kitchen to finish his tea. Heero tucked me in as Duo came and whispered in my ear.  
  
"I know that you had a great loss today but always remember we're here for you too princess." I smiled at him and lifted my arms in the air. He smiled embracing me before leaving. Trowa came to me and placed a hand on my cheek before saying his good nights. Heero stood there for a moment before taking a step foward. He bent over me slowly. His breath tickled my hair as he gently placed a light kiss on my forehead. He turned on a small light and quietly left.  
  
I tried hard to, but I failed. A tear had already escaped out of my abused eyes, not because of the horrors that happened today but for the nightmares that were to come.  
  
A/N: How did you like it? I worked hard to make it fun so please enjoy and dont' forget to leave a review! 


End file.
